polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiexiball
Jiexiball | nativename = 揭西县 Ket-sî-yen | image = 揭西球.png | founded = July 19, 1965 | personality = Like act cute, Smatter | government = People Repubilc | caption = So, we speak Hakchew?Am I an aberration? | capital = Hepo Subdistrictball | language = Mandarin Teochewese Hakka Chinese Hakchew | type = Countyball | likes = Smatter, Hakchewese, Tea, Greet the Lord, Mountain | hates = Become districtball like Jiedongball | friends = Jiedongball | enemies = | affiliation = Jieyangball, Guangdongball, Chinaball | religion = Taoismball, Confucianismball, Buddhism, Christianity | intospace = With Jieyangball | food = Jieyang local food, Caipu, Puning dougang, Tea | status = She will become a districtball sooner or later. | notes = }} Jiexiball said (Jieyang: Wrong!)}} Jiexiball is a countyball in Jieyangball, Guangdongball, Chinaball.His name was named by Shantouball, the manager of the time.The reason for the naming was that he was born on the left of the Jieyangball, also known as Western Jieyang.His father taught him Teochewese while his mother taught him Hakka, so he is a bilingual. He is the only son of [[]Jieyangball]], so everyone in this family loves him. He can into mountain area, so he can plant tea. History Jiexiball born as 1ball on July 19, 1965.Jieyangball held a joyous party after his birth.When everyone was thinking about what to name him, Shantouball as the leader of the time has been named for him.His name was decided as Jiexiball. At the age of 10, his 10th birthday arrived.To celebrate his birthday, his nephew Puningball gave him three piece of clay to celebrate. 1991, lots of Shantouball's balls wanted to be independent from him, Jiexiball was on of them.Then, he came into be of his father's clay with Puningball and Huilaiball after getting independence, until today. Language Features he speaks both Teochowese and Hakka, but sometimes he can not distinguish between the two and be mixed together, and that is how Hakchew came into being.The words that are spoken in Hakchew may not make himself understood. Relationship Family * Jieyangball: Father. * Lufengball: Mother. * Chaoyang Districtball: Brother. * Chaozhouball: Brother. * Jiedongball: Brother. * Rongchengball: Brother. * Shantouball: Nephew. * Puningball: Nephew. * Huilaiball: Niece. * Dongshanball: Nephew. * Lanchengball: Grandnephew. Friends/Enemies * Rongchengball：Di'a, all members of this family has already can speak Hakka except you.Are you surr yuo don't want to learn Hakka?It's funnie! * Jiedongball：Haha...eastern Jieyang.My little brother and my best friend.We are the part of papa, but you became a districtball, and I don't know what it means, and what's going to happen in the future.I teach this little cute guy Hakka, and his Hakka is getting better and better to be the worst. * Jieyangball：My father that forced me to speak teochewese, but I won't hate him for that. * Puningball：My weird nephew that's older than me, he gave me three pieces of clay on my birthday, but he seemed to hate my father very much.He also likes to speak Hakka. zh:揭西球 Category:Countyballs of Chinaball Category:Countyballs Category:Chinaball Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist Category:Buddhist Category:Confucianist Category:Guangdongball Category:Communist Category:Red Yellow Category:Taoist Category:Teochewese Speaking Countryball Category:Hakka Speaking Countryball Category:Cantonese Speaking Countryball